We're The Same, You And Me
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: Callie and Santana: The Torres sisters. They look similar, they act similar, and they both fall for perky blondes. Calzona and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**We're the same, you and me**

**Chapter 1**

ooo

**A/N: This is something I've been thinking about doing for quite a while, so I finally decided to go ahead and write it. Please tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Grey's Anatomy (but if I did, faberry and slexie would totally be on).**

ooo

"Santana!"

"Hey Mer! How's it going?" Santana smiled as she walked into Seattle Grace Hospital on Saturday afternoon. She had just been watching TV and decided to go and hang out in the hospital. Apart from Joe's, the hospital was her favorite place in Seattle.

"Good! You coming to Joe's tonight?"

"Naah, me and Cal are staying in tonight. Speak of the devil," Right on cue, Callie turned the corner and smiled at her sister.

"Alright, San? I don't finish for another 2 hours yet. What do you want?" Callie knew her sister too well.

"The car. I'm going ahead to school to try out the track."

"Back by seven and please, don't total my car." Santana rolled her eyes and took the keys from her older sister.

ooo

Santana shoved her bag into one of the lockers and wandered outside. She stretched and then began to jog around the running track at a steady pace, iPod blaring. As she ran, she thought about how she got to where she was. She thought about her parents and the crash. She thought about their funeral. She didn't cry, neither did Callie. The Torres sisters didn't cry. She thought about leaving Ohio and moving to Seattle to live with her sister. She thought about the summer and how she had spent most of it running, with Quinn or at the hospital. Santana ran faster now, trying to drown out her mind. It was whirring into overdrive, random moments from the past year flashing through her vision. So wrapped up in her thoughts, Santana tripped and fell, landing awkwardly on her wrist. She brushed it off, making a mental note to get Callie to look at it later. Standing up and dusting herself off, Santana walked back to the car and drove to her best friend's house. Quinn answered the door and hugged Santana before ushering her in.

"Don't go mushy on me, Fabray."

"Get your shit together, Torres, you love it." Quinn punched Santana's arm playfully.

"Hhmmphh."

"You alright, S? You seem distant."

"Yeah it's just," Santana sighed, "I thought about them again."

"That's OK, San. You're allowed to think about them."

"I know, but..." Santana thought for a second, trying to find the right way to say it, "I don't feel sad. I don't feel angry or depressed or...anything."

"San, that's OK too-"

"I don't feel anything! Quinn, my parents died in a car crash and I can't even fucking cry!"

"That's just who you are! You and Callie, you're the strongest people I've ever met!"

ooo

Santana left Quinn's at 6:00 after Quinn told Santana all about McKinley, the school she would be attending her senior year. She had laughed as Quinn talked about Rachel Berry and Jacob Ben Israel and cringed at stories of Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury. She drove to the apartment she shared with her older sister. It was just across the street from the hospital so Callie was probably already home. Surely enough, Santana walked in to the smell of cooking and loud music. She managed to sneak in unnoticed and stood leaning on the counter until Callie turned around. The older woman jumped and almost spilled pasta sauce everywhere.

"Ay dios mio, Santana!"

"Hi, Cal!" Santana smirked and turned to the fridge. She poured two diet cokes and slid one down to her sister.

"So, how's McKinley?"

"How's Erica?" Santana smirked at her sister, but the way Callie's smile faltered didn't go unnoticed.

"She's...good." Santana didn't pry. They spent the next few minutes in silence until Callie shrieked,

"SANTANA!"

"What?"

"You've dislocated your wrist!"

"What? How- how'd you know?"

"I'm the best orthopedic surgeon in the state; I can tell by the way you're holding it, and the way that the bone is sticking out of your wrist." Santana looked down and, sure enough, her bone was sticking out of her left wrist. Callie grabbed her sister's good wrist and pulled her out of the apartment.

"¿Qué?"

"We're going to reset the bone and get you a cast." Santana winced, but allowed her sister to lead her across the street to the hospital. Santana bit her lip hard as her sister reset her radius, muttering Spanish curses under her breath. The Torres sisters didn't cry.

ooo

Callie's relationship wasn't working, but Erica refused to see it. When Callie had tried to talk about it, Erica had slapped her and slept on the couch for a week. Callie Torres didn't get scared, but she was afraid of talking to Erica. The blonde stubbornly refused to admit anything, instead carrying on as if everything was OK. But it wasn't OK, they both knew that. Everyone who knew them could see it too, and Callie hated to show weakness in front of her friends. She loved respect. She walked tall; everyone respected Callie Torres. She was badass; she was hardcore. Of course, her closest friends knew that she also had a soft side. That was the thing with the Torres'; they had a hard exterior but a soft centre. Like a gobstopper, you just had to work to get to the gooey bit.

"Callie? Callie?" Mark, literally, shook her out of her thoughts. Callie smiled at him. Mark. He was one of the few people who Callie considered a proper friend. Everyone else was merely an acquaintance.

"We have Torres!" Mark cheered, clearly drunk already.

"Lightweight!"

"Excuse me? Did you just challenge me to a drinking game, Torres?"

"Think I did, Sloan." The rest of the night was forgotten.

ooo

"Your sister's funny hungover!" Quinn nodded towards Callie's still sleeping form on the couch. The Latina hadn't shown any signs of movement all morning. Or afternoon.

"You should see Aria, girl can't take her liquor!"

"I have yet to meet the elusive eldest sister."

"Yeah, well. She's…narrow-minded."

"Oooooooohhh! You mean about the lesbian thing?"

"Nice work, Fabray, you sure you don't wanna be a detective?"

"Very funny, Torres."

"Harruummpphh!" Callie grumbled, catching both girls' attentions. After a few seconds her eyes fluttered open. They soon shut, however.

"So. Bright." Santana smirked,

"You went to Joe's with Mark. I picked you both up off of the bar floor at 3 this morning."

"Harruuuuuuummpphhhh!" Quinn returned from the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Here you go, Stu Price."

"Thanks, Quinn."

ooo

After 3 cups of coffee and a long shower, Callie's hangover was just a light headache. She had got dressed and she was currently being dragged around the mall with Quinn and Santana, who were looking for suitable outfits to wear on their first day of the semester. Callie didn't even attempt to argue; she just followed with a cup of coffee in her hand and her credit card in her purse. She had hoped to spend her day off either sleeping or cooking dinner in preparation for that evening when everyone was coming over to watch Meredith's mom's old surgery tapes.

"Callie? Callie? Calliope!" Santana snapped her fingers infront of Callie's face, waking her up from her trance.

"Huh?"

"Your phone just beeped." Callie took out her iPhone and, sure enough, she had a new text from Erica.

Looking forward to tonight. x

Callie felt a mix of anger, fear and dread rush through her. She hadn't even invited Erica. Suddenly, Callie was beginning to dread the night she had been looking forward to for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**We're The Same, You And Me**

**Chapter 2**

ooo

**A/N: I had to re-write this, sorry it took so long to get this up! It's hard to keep on top of school and the numerous stories I have going at the moment! Please send me a review, it only takes a sec to brighten up my day! On with the chapter! Emily x**

ooo

"Crowen!" Santana said as she opened the door, getting annoyed with saying people's full names.

"Short and sweet, mini Torres, I like it." Cristina said as she barged past Santana and sought out Meredith.

"Sorry about her, how are you Santana?" Santana had always liked Owen. He had a calming presence; maybe it was from his time in the Army, maybe it was because he was a trauma surgeon, but Santana had a lot of respect for him (and Santana Torres hardly ever respected anyone (except her sister and Mark).

"I'm good thanks, Owen, how are you?"

"Good, good. The ER's usually fairly quiet this time of year." The door knocked again and Owen nodded politely to Santana, walking off to talk to George. Santana opened the door and her face lit up when she saw Mark Sloan standing in the doorway.

"Mark!" She squealed happily as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Tana! How are ya squirt?" Mark had the annoying tendency to call her irritating nicknames, but Santana didn't mind. He'd always called her squirt, she _had_ known him since she was two.

"You must be Little Grey! Hey I'm Santana, Callie's sister." Santana said to the girl standing next to Mark.

"Hey." Lexie smiled politely and Mark put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, ya gonna let us in, squirt? I'd hate to have to tackle you, I don't want you injured for the big game!"

"Big game?" Lexie asked, clearly confused.

"Yeap, the Torres sisters versus the Man-whores!" Santana winked.

"I am a reformed, man-whore."

"Puckerman will _always_ be a man-whore." Santana laughed as she stepped aside, allowing the couple to go into the apartment.

"How's my favorite les-bro?" Puck pulled Santana into a bone-crushing hug as soon as she opened the door.

"Puck...can't...breathe...!"

"Sorry, I just missed you, Bitch!"

"I missed you too, Tool!" Santana said honestly. She hated to admit it, but she loved Puck. He was part of her make-shift family. Puck lumbered into the apartment, revealing the two blondes standing behind him.

"Hey, Q!"

"Hi, S! This is my boyfriend, Sam."

"Yeah I remember you from the summer. How are ya, Trouty Mouth?" Sam laughed good-naturedly,

"Pretty good, Bitch-tana." Santana smirked and fist bumped the blonde boy. Sam reached for Quinn's hand and the couple followed Puck into the apartment.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Santana groaned as she saw who was at the door.

"Hello Santana, charming as usual. Are you going to let me in or what?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"This is my apartment too; I pay rent, I help out. So, on behalf of me, Callie and I'm sure most people in the room, I'm going to shut the door on your sorry ass. And if you dare even try to knock again, or call Callie, or I even find you in the hallway again this evening," Santana smiled when Mark and Puck soon flanked her, "_we_ will kick your ass from here till Sunday. So get up outta my grill, a'fores we ends you." She sneered mockingly at Erica, shutting the door before the cardio surgeon could open her mouth.

"You really are Callie's sister." Mark commented.

"Where'd that come from?" Puck asked.

"I'm not gonna let that bitch ruin my sister's evening." Mark patted her on the back and Puck gave her a hi-five as Santana went to help Callie in the kitchen.

ooo

"Did Erica ever turn up?" Callie whispered to her sister when everyone was occupied with the surgery tape.

"Yeah. I sorted her out." Santana replied nonchalantly. A glint of fear flashed in Callie's eyes and Santana finally snapped. She grabbed her older sibling's wrist and pulled her into the bedroom.

"Callie! She's not good for you! This relationship isn't healthy." Santana struggled to keep her voice down, knowing that everyone in the living room would be intrigued to know what they were talking so privately about.

"I know." Callie sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"So, end it!"

"I tried. She hit me and then ignored me for a week. Then she ignored the whole thing." Callie said, sounding ashamed. Santana sat down next to her.

"Well, then we have to figure out a way to get her to _know_ it's over." She thought for a while before sending a quick text. A few seconds later, Puck walked into the room.

"You finally want a real man, Torres?" He winked at Santana, who scoffed,

"Eurgh, Noah we need your help. And it _doesn't_ involve your vagina."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. What is it you need?"

"Callie needs to break up with her ass-hole girlfriend, but the bitch won't accept that it's over. So, as you dump _a lot_ of slags, what do you think she should do?"

"Got it! Callie, do exactly as I tell you and you'll be golden. This is fool-proof."

ooo

"Erica?"

"What?" Erica snapped.

"Can I talk to you?" Callie led the way into the nearest on-call room. She took a deep breath and turned to face the other woman, "Erica, this isn't working."

"Excuse me?"

"Us. We're not working. And I _tried_ to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen. So, you've left me no choice but to leave you. Maybe we could have worked this out, but now it's too late. Sorry, Erica, but I'm done. We're over." Callie said strongly, walking out of the on-call room and never looking back. Well, she wasn't really looking anywhere because she ran straight into someone.

"I'm sorry! Are you OK?" The blonde Callie had run into just smiled,

"I'm fine. Are you OK? You seem a little distracted. You're Callie Torres, right?"

"Yeah...I...do I know you?" The blonde laughed,

"No. I'm Arizona; Arizona Robbins."

ooo

"**SLOPPY FREAKSHOW, BABIES!** Q! Control your inferiors!"

"Sorry coach." Quinn said lamely, out of breath from what Santana saw as a flawless routine. Sue Sylvester ran a tight ship; Santana was surprised that Quinn had managed to get her on the team without an audition.

"I want more! **More**! Hit the showers."

"Woah, who's that?" Santana murmured to Quinn as they all stood in the showers, nodding to a tall, athletic looking blonde.

"That's Brittany. She's probably the best dancer in school, but she's weird. Like _really_ weird. She's dumb too, she asked me how to spell orange." Santana rolled her eyes,

"You can be so judgmental Quinn, I bet she's clever in other ways." Quinn just scoffed,

"Yeah right. She doesn't seem the "deep" kinda girl."

"I think people surprise you all the time." Santana switched of her shower, making a mental note to google if Quinn was, in fact, Bi-Polar.

ooo

"Mind if I sit here?" Santana said to Brittany nervously at lunch. She saw Quinn looking at her strangely, gesturing for her to join the Cheerio's table. But Santana couldn't let Brittany sit alone.

"Go ahead!" Brittany said cheerily, her mouth forming an adorable toothy grin and her blue eyes sparking.

"Thanks. Your Brittany, right? I'm Santana."

"Hey Santana!" They spent a few seconds in amicable silence, before Brittany spoke again,

"Why aren't you sitting with _them_?"

"Because you looked lonely! And conversations with them are always so boring and boy-orientated."

"Not interested in boys?"

"Nope."

"So...you're gay?"

"Yeah. Is that OK?"

"Of course! My cat plays for your team!" Santana laughed.

"What about you, you have a boyfriend?" Brittany shook her head,

"Nah. I don't have time. I have my dancing to concentrate on, and I have stuff to do at home."

"You mean, like, chores and stuff?" Brittany bit her lip for a second before answering,

"No, my parents are always at work so I have to look after myself."

"You cook, then?"

"No. I usually just have PB&J's or Lucky Charms for dinner."

"Well then it's decided."

"What-"

"You're coming over, me and my sister happen to be _excellent_ cooks!"

"Really, that would be OK?"

"Yeah! You're my friend!" Brittany's smile grew impossibly wider and Santana couldn't help but return it.

ooo

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF ERICA HAHN. Emily x**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're The Same, You And Me**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I was revising for my end of years and it's been a bit stressful! I've been writing this in little bits, whenever I get a spare moment. This is usually late at night, so sorry about any mistakes! It was the last day of school today so I can hopefully update more often in the summer! Hope you like this! Emily x**

Santana dropped her keys on the counter as she walked into her apartment, exhausted from three hours of Cheerios. She wandered over to the fridge and, when she saw the post-it on it, read the note her sister had left her.

_Santana_

_Ring me when you get home. My shift ends at 8._

_Callie._

She grabbed a soda and walked over to the couch, sinking into the cushions and pulling her phone out of her bra. She dialled the familiar number and waited for her sister to answer.

"Hey, Santana."

"Hey sis, how are ya?"

"Good, I just," Callie ducked into the nearest on-call room and sat down on the bed, "need your help with something."

Santana raised her eyebrow, "OK, shoot."

"Errm… you know I've never _really_ asked a girl out before?"

"Oh. My. God. Callie Torres the 'bad-ass' orthopaedic surgeon is asking me, her younger sister, for _dating advise_?" Santana began to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I just need your help, OK? I can't ask Mark and-"

"Don't worry big sis, just play it cool. Be casual, but be sexy. Show off your sexy Latina side. Don't overdo it, mind!"

"San, you're confusing me!"

"OK, OK. Ooh! You know when we went to that bowling place and I was chatting to that ginger chick?"

"Yeah…"

"Do what I did! Just smile and be casual."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the chick?" Santana laughed when she heard the beep signalling that her sister had hung up.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_Cause God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born this way._

Brittany let the music flow through her, feeling the rhythm in every inch of her body. She stepped and turned to the beat of her favourite song, wiping away every thought that once occupied her brain. She just concentrated on the music, keeping perfectly in time with ease. She was so engrossed in her dancing that she didn't notice someone standing in the doorway. Instead she effortlessly and rhythmically moved around the small dance studio. The chorus came and she jumped, turning in the air. She landed and dipped her torso forward. As the song ended she straightened up slowly, moving her hands above her head. Her breathing was heavy as she padded across the room to her water bottle. The person standing in the doorway began to clap and Brittany whipped around, startled by their presence.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"S'OK. I'm just not used to dancing like that in front of people."

"You're good."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Quinn sighed, "You sure can dance, you should show Coach that you can do all that stuff, you'd be promoted."

Unsatisfied with her answer, Brittany just smiled, "Thanks."

"Anyway, Santana told me to give you this." Quinn pulled an envelope from her waistband and held it out to Brittany, who took it immediately. Quinn smiled weakly and turned into the corridor, probably going to find someone like Rachel Berry to slushie. Brittany opened the letter as soon as the head cheerleader left:

_**B**_

_Hey you. I haven't seen you around so much this week, so I gave this to Quinn. She makes it her business to know where everyone is at any given moment in this damn school. I don't really like 'school Quinn'. Wait. Shit she probably read this. __**Hi Quinnie! You're a nosy bitch and you're lucky we've been friends since kindergarten! **__Anyway, you can come over tomorrow after school. I know you usually go to study group on Thursdays so even if it's not cool with your parents you can still come anyway! Tell me if this isn't cool with you, otherwise see you tomorrow!_

_Santana x_

Brittany laughed as she left the studio to change and get her books. She was definitely looking forward to her 'study group'.

Callie sighed as she dropped into the bar stool next to Mark. She hadn't seen even a glimpse of Arizona today, it seemed that the blonde was always either in surgery, or up on peds. She had hoped that she would bump into her in the ER, but apparently no children were falling out of trees or off of trampolines that day.

"What's eating ya, Torres? Or rather," Mark wiggled his eyebrows, "_who's _eating ya?" Callie slapped his arm playfully and the man just laughed.

"Mark?" Callie asked as she noticed that his attention was elsewhere.

"Hmm?"

"What's going on with you and Little Grey?"

"_What_? Nothing! I mean…that's absurd! Cal, why would you even?" Callie gave him a look and he sighed. "OK, I don't know why I even bother trying to lie to you. Yeah, there was a massive storm and I said she could come back to my apartment. But all my couch cushions were being cleaned so she had to sleep in my bed. With me."

"Oh no. You didn't."

"No! No! It's just…she's been avoiding me."

"OK…there's something you're not telling me."

"No! No there isn't."

Callie nodded, unconvinced, "I'll find out from her." She saw Lexie heading towards the bathrooms and followed her, ignoring Mark shouting out at her. When she got to the bathrooms, Lexie was nowhere to be seen. Callie, who actually had no intention of quizzing the intern and was just looking for an excuse to go somewhere quieter, exhaled loudly and spun away from the mirrors, leaning on the sinks. The sound of a flush made the Latina jump and she turned back around and pretended to be washing her hands.

"Calliope!" A perky voice said from behind her. Callie looked up and saw Arizona's reflection in the mirror. _Of course it would be her_,she thought as the blonde woman stood beside her to wash her hands.

"Hey, Arizona."

"I haven't seen you around lately, I think you were in surgery a lot."

"Yeah I was…wait. How'd you know that?"

"Well…I…checked the OR board. I was trying to see if you had a free moment to maybe eat lunch with me."

"I…errm…I would have loved to, you know, eat lunch with you." Callie shifted her feet and averted her eyes, suddenly finding interest in the floor tiles. Arizona smiled and stepped towards her. She gently lifted Callie chin up with her finger until their eyes met. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips to the latina's. She pulled away after only a few seconds.

"See you around." She whispered before leaving the bathroom, leaving a very confused orthopaedic surgeon behind her.

Santana wandered into the hospital, to eager to wait until Callie got home to find out how it went. She headed towards the elevator and moved inside, standing next to a fierce looking Miranda Bailey. As much as she hated to admit it, which she never did, Bailey actually liked Santana. There was no need for awkward small talk and she liked the girl's spunk. Santana leaned over and pushed the button for the orthopaedics wing. The elevator began to move, but stopped at the next floor. A perky blonde smiled widely and stepped in.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Santana had to fight back a laugh. After two more floors, they reached orthopaedics. The doors opened to reveal Callie.

"Calliope!" Now it was really hard for Santana not to laugh.

"Arizona! Hey…" Santana couldn't hold it in. She let out a laugh and both women turned to face her.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"Aww, happy to see me, sis?"

Callie rolled her eyes and walked into the elevator, "Not really, my shift ends in half an hour…"

"Well, I got off school early and I thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"How I'm doing?"

"Yeah, you know. With-"

"Santana!" Santana glanced towards the blonde who was facing away from them and laughed again.

"Ohhhh! Really?"

"Yeah, so…"

"OK, yeah see you at home." Santana said as she got out of the elevator.

"You not going down?"

"Oh, I'm gonna take the stairs." She winked at Callie before turning towards Arizona,

"I'm Santana, by the way. _Calliope_'s younger, better and much hotter sister."

"Arizona. Robbins." She smiled as the silver doors slid shut between them. "Well, she's…interesting."

Callie laughed, "She's a pain in the ass if that's what you mean."

"I wasn't gonna say that." Arizona said softly; too softly, it was barely a whisper. Callie soon realised that Arizona had moved incredibly close to her.

She took a deep breath, "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Go on a date with me?"

Arizona smiled, "I'd love to." Callie smiled in return and pressed their lips together. The doors slid open, but neither women noticed.

"Aphrodisiac elevator strikes again." Callie recognised the voice of her best friend immediately and turned around.

"Addie?" She screamed rushing forward to give the woman a hug.

"Hey, Cal!"

**A/N: You like? Please review! Emily x**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're The Same You and Me**

**Chapter 4**

ooo

**A/N: This is officially my favourite story to write! I hope you like it as much as I do. OK, I'm pretending Callie and Cristina's apartment was a 3 bed because, quite frankly, I love Cristina Yang. On with le chapter! (sneaky français) Please revieww, Emily x**

**P.S. My laptop fucked up then my memory stick broke (STASSIA'S FAULT) so this is like my third rewrite. It's fucking annoying. And all Stass' fault.**

**P.P.S. NEW EPISODES OF GLEE AND GREY'S THIS WEEK! so excited. Ah man.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee and Grey's aint mine.**

ooo

_"Aphrodisiac elevator strikes again." Callie recognised the voice of her best friend immediately and turned around._

_"Addie?" She screamed rushing forward to give the woman a hug._

_"Hey, Cal!"_

"What are you doing here?" Callie squealed, squeezing the redhead tightly.

"Mark and Derek called me in for a consult!"

"Oh no, he doesn't have another kid does he?" Callie joked.

Addison laughed, "Probably! But that's not the consult."

Callie then remembered Arizona was still there, "Oh! Addie, this is Arizona. Arizona this is my best friend, Addison Montgomery."

"_The _Addison Montgomery?" Arizona said as she shook the taller woman's hand.

"The one and only!" Callie's pager then went off.

"Oh, Bailey wants my opinion on something. Well, you _have _to come over later Addie! Santana would want to see you!"

"How is Satan Jr?"

Callie laughed at Addison's name for her sister, "She's doing good. I think she's more upset then she lets on, but that's just Santana for you. Anyways, I'll see you later. Bye, Arizona!" Callie grinned and turned back into the elevator. Arizona smiled awkwardly and headed towards the nurses station. Addison raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow at the pair and laughed, choosing to go to the cafeteria and see who was hanging around.

ooo

"I've never been inside the hospital." Brittany said as she walked down the halls with Santana. She was confused as to why Santana had told her to meet here.

"Really? I'm here, like, at least once a week."

Brittany looked at her in shock, "You're not sick are you?"

Santana laughed, "No! My sister's a surgeon."

"Ohh!" Brittany sighed, relieved.

"OK, well we just have to wait ½ an hour until her shift ends, then we can go home."

Brittany nodded, "Alright." They had reached the cafeteria by now; it wasn't very busy, only a couple of worried, sleep-deprived people nursing cups of coffee. Santana felt for these people, those who had loved ones in the hospital, she had been one of them not so long ago. She smiled sadly, asking for coffee and a muffin and waiting patiently for Brittany. Just as the blonde was paying for her green tea and bagel, Santana swooped in front of her, handing the cashier a few notes. She then winked at Brittany as they walked to the nearest free table,

"I couldn't make you pay for horrible hospital food now, could I?" Brittany just smiled.

"Thanks. And I thought we were meant to be cooking at your house."

"Oh, we are. This is just to keep us going until we eat. Because my sister works late we often eat quite late."

"She's not the only one who works late, cut her some slack!" A voice said from behind Santana, who turned around in surprise,

"Addison?" The redhead winked and Santana stood up to hug her, "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Mark and Derek needed my expertise for a consult."

"He doesn't have another kid does he?"

"Haha! Your sister said the same thing! Who's your friend?"

"Oh sorry! Addison, Brittany. Brittany, Addison. Addie is my sister's poor choice of a best friend and practically my aunt." She said, gesturing between the pair.

Addison laughed, "I'm a _great _best friend! And you wouldn't have it any other way. You love me."

"Your ego's too big, Satan."

"Right back at 'cha, Satan Jr!" They both laughed. "Well, I'm coming over, so I guess we're all just waiting for Callie. Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah." Santana shrugged jokingly, "but I guess you're going to anyway." Addison shook her head and smiled as she sat down; Santana Torres really hadn't changed.

ooo

Callie and Cristina's apartment was almost the same as she remembered it from her last visit - the worn couch, the tattered rug, books everywhere - except there were a few of Santana's things added to the mess: an Xbox, a cheerios hoodie, a few school text books and a laptop were only a few of the things that cluttered the living room. Addison chuckled; Callie had clearly given up trying to tidy up after her untidy roommates. Santana led Brittany to her room, shutting the door behind them and kicking off her shoes. Brittany looked around the room, a smile on her face. Most of the walls were covered in posters; there was a large notice board above her bed, covered in photos. She recognised Santana, Quinn, Puck and Callie in many of them. There was one picture that caught her eye. Five smiling faces looked at Brittany from the glossy paper. She knew the two in the front were Santana and Callie, so she assumed that the three other people were their parents and sister.

"That's the last photo taken of my parents." Brittany felt hot breath on her neck and turned around. Santana was standing close behind her, smiling sadly.

"Is that your other sister?"

"Yeah, Aria. We don't really talk much, she's…" Santana sighed, not really wanting to get into the details of her homophobic sibling, "well, she's Aria."

Brittany nodded, sensing Santana's discomfort, and changed the subject, "So, I've met Addison. There any other members of your exclusive surgeon friendship group?"

"Well, Mark. He lives across the hall. He's basically a big brother to me. And Cristina. She's Callie's, and I guess my, roommate. Meredith, Cristina's best friend, to some extent. And there's Cristina's boyfriend, Owen, and Meredith's husband, Derek. They've kept me company at the hospital a few times. There's also Lexie, Mark's better half and Meredith's younger sister. Bailey too, I guess. She won't admit that she likes me though."

"Wow." Brittany whistled. Just as she was about to ask more, there was a voice from the other side of the door,

"If you want my help it's gotta be now! I am on-call you know!" Santana chuckled and the pair headed out into the kitchen.

ooo

Addison laughed as she watched Brittany and Santana load the dishwasher, bickering playfully and chatting as if they'd been friends for years.

"Hello?" A male voice boomed from the doorway.

"Kitchen!"

"Hey, Santana is Callie not- Addison?"

"Hey Mark."

"Hi!" He said, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I thought you didn't get in 'till tomorrow!"

"I had a day off, thought I'd surprise everyone."

"And you'd rather hang out with Satan Jr. than your best friend Mark?"

"Callie's my best friend, Mark, you're just that weird kid who follows us round campus."

"Ouch! That hurt Satan!"

Santana laughed, "Eurgh, there's so much sexual tension between you two it's exhausting," she teased.

"What?" Both Mark and Addison exclaimed, turning towards the Latina.

"That's…crazy! I have a girlfriend and-"

"And I've given up on men!"

"Exactly! Me…and Addison? Ha! We were-"

"Awful."

"Horrible."

"And we're just friends! I mean, Mark is-"

"Bleuh!"

"Gross!"

"We were the couple from hell!"

"Hell!"

Santana laughed again and led Brittany back to her room.

"Bullshit," she called over her shoulder as she retreated, grabbing a few of the still-warm cookies as they went.

ooo

Callie breathed a sigh of relief as she finally got home, leaving her shoes by the door and padding across her apartment. She was surprised to see her two best friends laughing on the couch.

"What are you two up to?"

"Mark just told me you have a date. With _Arizonaaa_!" Callie gave Mark a questioning look.

"Nurses."

"Excellent." Callie muttered, putting her phone on charge and heading to bed, leaving Addison and Mark giggling like fools on her couch.

ooo

**IMPORTANT A/N: **_**Mark/Addison or Mark/Lexie?**_** I love both of them and I think in this story maddison is better as friends but what do my lovely beautiful readers think? Maddison is my OTP but as I said I don't think that would be right for this story. **_**Also do you want Addie to stay permanently or only temporarily? **_**Review to let me know pleeeeeeaaaaase! Emily x**


End file.
